<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>В клетке by Tayash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048502">В клетке</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayash/pseuds/Tayash'>Tayash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ширитори на дайри [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Johnny's Entertainment, Love-tune | 7ORDER (Band), SixTONES (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, ангст, повседневность, преслеш</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayash/pseuds/Tayash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ширитори на дайри [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>В клетке</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они были всего лишь соседями.<br/><br/><span><a id="more212674857m2start" name="more212674857m2start"></a>Тайга каждое утро садился на подоконник и смотрел в окно чужой спальни напротив. Там жил парень, старше него самого на пару лет, насколько знал Тайга – студент университета. Они не были знакомы, хотя прошло почти полгода с тех пор, как тот вселился в этот дом. Но казалось, будто за эти полгода Тайга знал его лучше, чем кого-либо в своей жизни.<br/><br/>Потому что его сосед практически всё время, за исключением времени в университете, проводил в спальне. Тайга заставал его за завтраком и ужином, за просмотром фильмов и чтением книг. Наблюдал, когда тот выполнял домашние задания и общался с друзьями по скайпу, так громко смеясь, что этот смех слышал и Тайга. Он никогда не задергивал шторы, и Тайга мог даже ночью разглядеть то, как спал его сосед. Возможно, он боялся темноты, но ночник в спальне был очень ярким, и Тайга мог очень долго смотреть, как мило тот во сне обнимал подушку, будто она единственное, что было важно в этом мире.<br/><br/>Несколько раз Тайга пытался проявить внимание и махал ему с утра в знак приветствия, но ни разу не получал ответа. Его это огорчало, и в итоге он бросил попытки, предпочтя быть молчаливым наблюдателем. Но от мысли, что он не умеет заводить знакомства, особенно когда уже год сидишь дома, становилось больно. Неужели он так и закончит?<br/><br/>Так прошел месяц. Наступило время цветения сакуры, и вся округа покрылась бело-розовыми пушистыми облаками. Сидеть дома было невыносимо, и Тайга уговорил отпустить его прогуляться неподалёку, заверив, что всё будет в порядке. Последствия тяжелого нервного срыва из-за учёбы подорвали здоровье, и теперь до конца жизни ему следовало быть осторожным, не волноваться по пустякам и стараться не испытывать чрезмерно яркие эмоции. Жизнь в клетке собственных чувств – что может быть хуже?!<br/><br/>Тайга гулял по улицам рядом с домом до позднего вечера, наслаждаясь мнимой свободой. Возвращаться не хотелось, но он должен был. Нельзя заставлять родителей волноваться.<br/><br/>Свернув на свою улицу, на повороте его в прямом смысле сбили с ног. Очевидно, кто-то очень спешил. У Тайги тут же всё поплыло перед глазами, и закружилась голова. Он всеми силами цеплялся за реальность, но предобморочное состояние было слишком близко, и он не смог.<br/><br/>***<br/>- Простите…<br/><br/>- Нет, всё в порядке, - Тайга услышал знакомый голос и попытался открыть глаза. Кажется, он был в своей комнате, а из приоткрытой двери доносились голоса мамы и кого-то… незнакомого. – Он скоро придёт в себя. Спасибо, что позвонили.<br/><br/>Хлопнула входная дверь, и наступила звенящая тишина, в которой Тайга мог слышать собственное сердцебиение, пока в комнату не вернулась мама.<br/><br/>- Кто это был?<br/><br/>- Наш сосед, - осторожно ответила она, присаживаясь рядом. – Он сильно испугался и не придумал ничего лучше, чем позвонить с твоего телефона на мой номер.<br/><br/>Тайге показалось, будто мир перевернулся с ног на голову на мгновение. Спустя полгода такая нелепая встреча и он сам в таком жалком виде. От обиды разболелась голова, и он отвернулся, желая, чтобы всё было как-то иначе.<br/><br/>Интересно, что он подумал? Тайге казалось, будто это недоумение или что-то похожее на недовольство. Стало противно от своего состояния, когда даже в такой простой ситуации грохаешься в обморок.<br/><br/>- Оставь меня.<br/><br/>Этот вечер Тайга впервые провёл не на окне, наблюдая за соседом.<br/><br/>***<br/>«Спишь?» - Тайга с недоумением смотрел на сообщение с незнакомого номера, прежде чем написать «Уже нет». Ответ не заставил себя ждать.<br/><br/>«Тогда открой окно».<br/><br/>Кёмото решил, что это чья-то шутка, но с кровати поднялся, а подойдя к окну, не смог скрыть удивления. На подоконнике лежала пачка зефира в форме кошачьих лапок. Если это и шутка, то очень приятная.<br/><br/>«А, ты улыбаешься!» - пришло ещё одно сообщение, заставив Тайгу покраснеть и почему-то перевернуть телефон экраном вниз, будто это спрятало бы его от незнакомца. И только потом он заметил в окне напротив того самого соседа, солнечно улыбающегося и машущего ему ладонью в знак приветствия. Следом за этим пришло ещё одно сообщение.<br/><br/>«Прости, что сбил вчера =( как я могу загладить вину?»<br/><br/>Тайга впервые видел его в очках и не придумал ничего лучше, чем написать «А можно я приду в гости?». Незнакомец в окне кивнул и спрыгнул с подоконника, что явно служило приглашением.<br/><br/>- Мам, я в гости! – Тайга старался не сильно волноваться по поводу предстоящей встречи, но сердце в груди всё равно взволнованно колотилось. – Не беспокойся, я буду в доме напротив!<br/><br/>Сжимая в руках презент в виде зефира, Тайга, окрылённый странной радостью, замер на пороге чужого дома, когда ему открыли даже без звонка.<br/><br/>- Ну, привет, - его пропустили в дом, закрыв дверь, и наконец-то представились. – Я Кентаро и я знаю, что ты за мной наблюдал. Рад познакомиться.<br/><br/>Тайге показалось, будто он цвета обожаемых помидоров, и неловко кивнул. А уже спустя полчаса пил с ним вкусный чай в спальне, забравшись с ногами на кровать и смеялсяя над дурацкими шутками Кентаро, забыв о том, что ему нельзя быть таким взволнованным.<br/><br/>- Не знал, что ты носишь очки, - смущённо признался Тайга и поднял взгляд, отмечая, что в очках Кентаро казался каким-то совсем другим, но не менее красивым.<br/><br/>- Только на учёбе. Иногда таскаю с собой линзы, но с ними столько мороки, что порой забиваю… и кого-нибудь сбиваю, - Кентаро сорвался на неловкий смех. – Нет, правда, прости, я не думал, что всё так обернётся.<br/><br/>Тайга махнул рукой, как бы говоря «да не страшно, живой же». Теперь понятно, почему Кентаро не махал ему в ответ – просто не видел. Но судя по всему, такого больше не будет. Потому что Тайга уже знал, он не последний раз в гостях. А видя, как Кентаро прижимал к себе подушку, раскачиваясь вместе с ней, словно неваляшка, он понял, что хочет (если это возможно, хотя бы раз), чтобы Кентаро его так же обнял. Не важно, по какой причине, но хотя бы раз.<br/><br/>- О чём задумался? - внезапный вопрос вырвал его из мыслей, и Тайга покачал головой, протягивая подаренную пачку с угощением.<br/><br/>- Угощайся.<br/><br/>Прошло всего немного времени, а он уже влюблён в эту солнечную улыбку, которая прогоняет с его небосвода все тёмные тучи, возвращая свет и ясное голубое небо. И не важно, будет ли он заперт в клетке собственных чувств или позволит им взять верх. Рядом с Кентаро ему ничего не страшно.</span></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>